real_life_heroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Heroes Last Words
"Father, into thy hands I commend my spirit." - Jesus Christ spoke on the Cross before His final breath; according to Luke 23:46. "A dying man can do nothing easily." - Benjamin Franklin "'‍Tis well. I die hard, but I am not afraid to go." - George Washington "I resign my spirit to God, my daughter to my country." - Thomas Jefferson "Thomas Jefferson…" - John Adams said this the very die Thomas Jefferson died. "She won't think anything about it." - Abraham Lincoln to his wife Mary Todd just before his assassination. "Well boys, do your best for the women and children, and look out for yourselves." - Captain Edward John Smith to the crew of the RMS Titanic before heading into the bridge just before the Titanic sank on April 15th, 1912. "Be careful." - Franklin Delano Roosevelt after being carried to his bedroom after suffering a cerebral hemorrhage while having his portrait done. "Please — please don't kill me — I don't want to die. I just want to have my baby." - Sharon Tate just before she and her unborn son are murdered by Susan Atkins. "My God, what's happened?" - Diana, Princess of Wales "Jesus, I love you. Jesus, I love you." - Mother Teresa "Hei Ra...ma! Hei Ra...!" - Mahatma Gandhi after being shot to death by Nathuram Godse. "Es lebe unser heiliges Deutschland!" (Translated: Long live our holy Germany!) - Claus von Stauffenberg seconds before being executed by a Nazi firing squad for his role in an attempt on the life of Adolf Hitler. "Kaputt". (Translated: Finished) - Manfred von Richthofen to the Australian soldiers that came up to his plane. "Gentlemen, I bid you farewell…" - Wallace Hartley to his band members before they were swept away during the sinking of the RMS Titanic. “Consummatum Est!” (Translated: It is finished!) - Jose Rizal before he executed by firing squad in Bagumbayan on December 30th, 1896. "Amen." - Pope John Paul II "Be sure to play 'Blessed Lord' tonight — play it real pretty." - Martin Luther King, Jr. before his assassination on April 4th, 1968 by James Earl Ray. "I'm bored with it all." - Winston Churchill before slipping into a coma and dying nine days later. "We are running on line north and south." - Amelia Earhart radioing before she and Fred Noonan disappeared when their plane possibly crashing into the Pacific Ocean. "我感觉不舒服。 打电话给医生。" (Translated: I feel ill. Call the doctors.) - Mao Zedong "Jésus, Jésus, Jésus!" - Joan of Arc will being burned at the stake. "No, you certainly can't." - John Fitzgerald Kennedy to Nellie Connally about how Dallas actually loves him seconds before his assassination. "Oh, do not cry. Be good children, and we shall all meet in Heaven … I want to meet you all, white and black, in Heaven." - Andrew Jackson "Water." - Ulysses S. Grant "France, armée, tête d'armée, Joséphine." (Translated: France, Army, Head of the Army, Joséphine.) - Napoleon Bonaparte "אשריך ישראל מי כמוך עם נושע ביהוה מגן עזרך ואשר־חרב גאותך ויכחשו איביך לך ואתה על־במותימו תדרך" (Translated: Blessed are you, O Israel! Who is like you, a people saved by Yahweh? He is your shield and helper and your glorious sword. Your enemies will cower before you, and you will trample down their high places.) - Moses seeing the Promise Land, before he died. "מי ייתן והאל הגבוה ביותר ישמור עליך מפני חורבן, ומכל נתיבי השגיאה הוא עשוי לספק לך" (Translated: May the Most High God preserve thee from destruction, and from all the paths of error may He deliver thee.) - Abraham "Please put out the light." - Theodore Roosevelt "Kurt Russell." - Walt Disney "Strike the tent." - Robert E. Lee "This is a hell of a way to die." - George S. Patton Category:List Category:Deceased Heroes